crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
FAL Custom-Camo
The''' FAL Custom Camo''' (Better known as FAL Camo) is a special rifle available only in Hero Mode. It is the main weapon of the Hero character. In addition to a Camo skin, the FAL Camo comes with upgraded magazine that holds 60 rounds instead of the usual 30 rounds, and a working Grenade Lanucher instead of the Optical Zoom scope. Players can switch between normal mode and Grenade Launcher mode by using Special function button (Default: RMB). When in Grenade Launcher mode, the crosshair will turn to a white "+" styled with downward mark to help predicting where the grenades land. Players can only fire 3 grenades before they need to reload again, but it is possible to switch back to normal mode and keep firing if the situation turns bad somehow. The starting ammo is 60/300 and 3/9 Grenades ("Stray" mode), it can be extended by ammo mag / zombie mag item (Maximum possible: 60/630 and 3/22 Grenades, with mutation mag glitch can be up to 60/840 and 3/30 grenades). In Hero Mode, this gun is extremely powerful, high accurate and light-weight, allowing the Hero to pick off Mutations from distance and close combat. Grenade launcher is capable of dealing 1000 damage to each Mutation when successfully hit, making it a good choice to defend narrow entrance way (Like the cage in Merida map). This gun has a different HUD than the normal counterpart, where characters hold it a bit lower and their right hand cannot be seen. In "Stray mode", characters will move their hands to grab the magazine as handle and pull the Grenade Launcher trigger that sits next to it. Challenge Mode This gun appears in the upcoming ZM map Doomsday Theater in CF China as emplaced turret weapon (Dubbed "FAL Camo mount"), replacing the Vulcan Gatling Gun from Crysis City. It has 100 rounds and 10 grenades. Unlike the regular counterpart, this FAL Camo has a different firing sound, the same as grenade launching sound, which is a bit annoying. Like the emplaced Gatling Gun, it has higher accuracy due to fixed position but limited aiming direction. The Grenade Launcher does not need to reload, players can fire all 10 grenades in a row without any problems. Switching between normal rounds and grenades round will change the ammo left counter on the left side, so be sure to check if you already emptied all ammo before jumping down to reload. It has been revealed that the FAL Camo will return in the upcoming ZM map in CF China as independent weapon (Like in Hero Mode) instead of Turret mounted weapon. Whether or not players can use it freely or during special events is still unknown. Glitch Recent updates in some CF version caused a glitch which removes the Camo skin off this weapon, turning it into a regular FAL-custom with Grenade Launcher functional. It's unknown if Neowiz will fix this glitch or not, since reports have been submitted for quite some times and this glitch still exists Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary